Psych Report
The Psych Report is a list of `achieves´ that appears at the end of the game. It will show you things that you have done and how many times did you made it. There are multiple Contributing Factors that affects your Psych Report. After the end credits, press any key and the screen will slowly fade to white, and your Psych Report will appear. Page 1 lists the following: - Days in Treatment (How many game days have passed.) - Session Length (How long you've been playing the game on a scale of hours and minutes.) - Ending (Identified by color: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, or White.) - Mental Health (From worst to best: X★, X-, X, X+, F-, F, F+, E-, E, E+, D-, D, D+, C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+, S-, S, S+, S★.) - Primary Path Rank (From worst to best: X, F, E, D, C, B, A, S.) The rest of the pages list Contributing Factors. Each item is followed by a number indicating how many times you performed that action. Underlined items are known to be bad for your mental health. Bolded items are good for your mental health. The rest is unknown. - Had a strange dream. - Made persistent attempts to contact the outside world. (Used the radio?) - Checked the radio. - Read the diary. - Spoke to Sleepy Cat. -''' Brought joy to a friend with sleepy cat.' '(Attempt to give Hank Cat Plush)' '- Brought joy to name with Sleepy Cat. (Director's Cut only)' - Getting hit by monsters. - Had a green dream. - Spoke to Chuck. - Attempted to eat the rotting meat. - Had a natural healing sleep. '- Ate some proper food. (May refer to ham, beans, or rice pudding)' - Answered question correctly in green dream. - Answered question correctly in the green dream. (This is counted as a seperate factor from above.) - Received batteries out of thin air. - Received food out of thin air. - '''Took the time to speak to Kenny.' - Took the time to speak to Benzido. - Talked to Chie before getting the gun. - Killed a Thinman. - Had a blue dream. - Received weaponry out of thin air. - Healed in a blue dream. - Healed in a green dream. - Exhausted. '- Ate a dressed cheeseburger, near-perfect.' '- Ate an ultimate tofuburger with cheese, perfect.' -''' Ate some real food cold.' '- Ate some real food uncooked.' (Refers to PLAIN fruit salad, rice pudding, pickles, beans) '- Ate some fruit. (Irradiated Orange, fruit salad, fruit drops)' - Ate a red pill. - Drank caffeine in the form of fizzy pop. '- Drank a chilled can of soda, lovely.' '- Drank a Chilled Mexican Cola, sophisticated. ' - Examined the photos obsessively. (The photos in #203?) - Looked at the chalk drawings. (In The Director's apartment.) - Visited The Director. -' Ate some warmed real food (Possibly only in Directors Cut. Counts warm beans)' '- Ate some awesome food. (Only counts as two "proper food" items combined into a meal.)' '- Ate some decent hot food. (Steamed ham, beans, or rice pudding, eaten right after being cooked.)' - Ate a rat, not good. - Ate a fried rat, not good at all. (Fried Rat isn't as bad for mental health as raw rat.) - Ate a tin of cat food, not good. - Took a blue pill. - Ate a cracker. - Slept for no good reason. - Killed a helpless Fatman. - Failed important question in green dream. '- Ate some canned fruit.' - Gave true answer in the blue dream. - Answered important question truly in blue dream. - Gave wrong important answer in the blue dream. - Wrong important answer in the blue dream. (This is counted as a different factor from above) - Processed cheese without a cracker. '- Bothered to combine cheese and crackers.' - Drank obviously bad milk. '- Drink some water.' (Gathered with the bucket,from the leak in the bedroom in your apartment.) '- Used your last battery on Soul Brother.' '- Used your last battery on music, who wouldn't? (Director's Cut only)' '- Ate some ultimate fruit salad.' '- Ate a fruit drop once / day.' - Ate two or more fruit drops / day. '- One or 2 cups of coffee/day.' '- One cup of good coffee / day.' '- Two or more cups of good coffee / day. - More than 2 cups of coffee/day. - Over-ate. '''- Read a new issue of Sleepy Cat. - Fired a shot (Possibly only in Director's Cut) - Shot something that was clearly a hallucination (only in Director's Cut, 'you" shoots the writhing thing) '- Sacrificed light for game playing' '- Sacrificed light for music, sweet music. (Director's Cut only)' - Asked insensitive question of Hank. - Burned Hank with a flare. - Suggested Hank kill himself. - Tortured Hank with the torch. - Encouraged Hank to take more drugs. (Gave him blue pills.) '- Gave Hank health tonics.' '- Donated Hank some actual Medicine (Possibly only in Director's Cut. Likely the same as above)' - Spoke to Hank about the red medicine. - Spoke to Hank about the green medicine. - Admitted to knowing the Man in Blue. - Denied the Man in Blue's existence - Crafted some great food and took the time to heat it (Possibly only in Director's Cut. May relate to the ham recipes) '- Spoke to a cat.' '- Fed the cat.' '- Fed the cat, and adopted it.' '- Petted name.' '- Said something interesting to name (Possibly only in Director's Cut)' '- Opened up to name (Possibly only in Director's Cut)' '- Talked to name about The Director.' - Fed Chuck. - Threatened Chuck. (Attempt to cut him with scissors.) - Drank a cup of instant coffee. - Ate some questionable food. (Ground Meat) '- Played GameJoy once a day.' - Shot mother in the head. - Shot mother in the midriff. - Shot mother in the legs. (Generally shooting is bad for your mental health. You don't have to shoot Mother at all, just avoid her for a few minutes.) - Upset her ghost enough to make Her scream. (Director's Cut only) - Stopped to look at blood on a window. (Director's Cut only) - Stopped to look at blood on a door. (Director's Cut only) - Stopped to look at veins in a door. (Director's Cut only) - Stopped to look at teeth in a wall. (Director's Cut only) - Faced your deepest fears. (Director's Cut - White ending) - Too many green dreams. - STEAMED HAM - HAM'N'BEANS - HAM'N'PICKLES - Found a quicker way to deal with your problems. (Director's Cut - Yellow ending) - Examined your Revolver Category:Game mechanics